Blue Bella
by Cutiepay
Summary: Bella Swan's parents dies, and Bella's aunt sent her to Fork's Boarding School. She meets new people, but is very reserved against everyone. Will it change, or is she bound to be depressed forever? First Fan fic, hope u like rated K for now.
1. Preface

AN: This is my first fan fic, so please be nice. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Preface:**

My fingers trailed slowly across the carwindow as the first tear rolled down my face. They were gone. Gone forever. I was alone. The tears kept rolling down my face, making my eyesight blurry. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand, looking at the rainy forest on the other side of the window. I leaned my head against the window, closing my eyes, hoping everything was just a dream, a relly bad dream.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: First chapter and I just wanna say thanks to my first reviewer,kiwixstrawberry. Thank you 

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

Chapter 1

"Miss, were here now" I jerked my head up, and of course, banged my head in the set infront of me."Ouch" I wispered. "Thank you, Victor" I said and climbed ungracfully out of the car. My bag was already standing on the ground beside the car. I waved goodbye to Victor and turned toward the big iron-barred gate and the big castle-like school I would from now on be living and studiying. I hate the place already.

The gate was open so that I could walk in on the empty schoolground. Not that strange, it was raining so no one was out. Just me. I walked up to the big entrance door and pushed it open. It didn't move. I pushed again, but it still didn't move. I banged once on the door, someone might hear it on the inside. I waited for ten minuets. Nothing. I banged again, hard and multiple times in a row. Still nothing. I was starting to get pissed. They knew I would come today right? So WHY was the door locked!? I glided down the door and sat on the door-step, laning my head at the door-frame, and started to cry.

My parents were dead, My aunt couldn't take care of me, so she sent me to a boarding school, I lost all of my friends, AND now I was at the school, wet because the entrance door was locked and it rained outside! In the middle of my line-of-thought I started laughing like a madman. I didn't leave any friends behind, I didn't have any friends. No one at my old school would miss me, I was the weird outsider that didnt have friends. It had always been that way, I had always been the weird one, the tomb-boy that everybody dissliked. I hadn't improved with the death of my parents, no, I had instead turned even more reserved and strange.

All of the sudden, the door behind me is pulled up and I fall back into the warm room. I blinked once and looked up at a red-haired women who seemed as suprised as I was. "Uhm, who are you?" She asked with a polite tone. I crawled up on my feet took my bag and answered her in the same tone; " I'm Isabella Swan. The new student." I thought about using my nickname Bella, but figured they new me by my whole name. I was right, because when I said my name, the women's eyes lit up with knowledge. "Oh, Miss Swan! We didn't exspect you until tomorrow." We'll that kind of explained everything, didn't it? I smiled politly had the women. "There must have been an missunderstanding then, I was supposed to come today" The women frowned at me for a short secund, then smiled sweetly going through her papers on the desk. "Here is your roomkey, your schedule and your map." She said an gave me two papers and a key."Your room is on floor three, just up the stairs here and to the left. Number 391." She pointed to a big staircase behind her nad smiled. I mumbled "Thank you" and walked up the stairs.

When I reached the third floor, I took the corridor to the left and started searching for number 391. My room was in the end of the corridor with 391 on it. I took up the key and stuck it in the lock and pushed the door open. "AAHH!! Who are you!!"

So... What did you guys think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Chap 2, hope u like it

Disclaimer: Do not own anything, sadly

Chapter 2:

"AAHH! Who are you!!" A little black-haired pixie stared at me, mouth open and only wearing a towel. I blushed furiosly and looked down at my shoes. "Bella Swan, your new roommate" I wispered loud enough so that the pixie could hear me. All of the sudden, The pixie ran over, hugging me and squeling. "Iiiiiihhh, I thought you would come tomorrow, I'm Alice Cullen, Your so beautiful, Oh were going to have so much fun! You like shopping right? There is a party tonight at my brother's dorm, you so got to come with me! Can I dress you up, please? She spoke so fast that I almost didn't hear what she was saying.

I felt very uncomfortarble by the hug and by her bubbliness. I couldn't handdle a bubbly person right now. I stood quiet until Alice stopped talking and looked at me with wondering eyes. She'd let me go almost as fast as she'd hugged me and had been walking around in the dorm room with a couch and a TV. Now she stood there, looking at me, probably waiting for me to anwer all her questions. I felt so stupid just standing there, looking down and not saying a word. I looked up at her and said the only thing I could think off; "Which room is my bedroom?" I asked slowly, not looking in Alice's eyes to see the hurt I'd made her feel. She pointed to a door to the left and I grabbed my bag and went in to my bedroom for the next 2 years.

I closed the door behind me, then sank down on my new bed, and felt the tears build up behind my eyelids. I heard the door open and Alice's voice; "I know we've just met but you don't have to be so... Bella, are you crying!?" Yeah, all the tears behind my eyelids had started there way down my face, in front of my new roomate. Great. I opened my eyes and looked at the now dressed Alice, who looked dumbstrucked.

"I'm sorry" I wispered sadly to her. She snapped out of her trance and started rambling while walking up to my bed, sitting down beside me; "Oh, you don't have to apologise, I was a little to energetic, and your new and probobly miss your family back home and all that. Your probobly tired to, it's a long travelway here..." When she talked about missing my family my ilent tears turned into uncontrolled sobs. Alice noticed the change, but since she didn't know what had made me more sad, she just patted my back while pulling up a phone, pressing speeddial. "Jasper, can you please come over, take everyone with you if you want, but come quick." She sad to the person on the phone, still comforting me.

For my inner-eyes I saw my parents laughing and smiling, memories from my last birthday. Renee with her short, brown hair and wrinkles around her eyes. She was so excentric and childish, she'd never grown up. Charlie with his chocolatebrown eyes, the hair that slowly had crept backwards, my sweet father. The police who got killed in a caraccident, how ironic. The pictures changed, and there he was, the policeofficer who came to the house to tell me the news. He was devasted himself, he knew my dad from work. Everything little detail from that night rolled infront of my eyes.

How happy I'd been that morning, it was the last day of school before springbreak, and we were going to Paris for the week. How well my day had gone, nobody bullied me, I got an A+ on a test, and the day was sunny with few clouds. That day, my parents would come home late, so I cooked Charlie's favorite, lasagne made on Grandma's secret recipe. I took a good two hours to make it, so I had started as soon as I came home. While the lasagne was in the oven, I did my homework. Everything went easy, and I'd thought that this was the best day ever, and then he came. And the best day ever turned into Hell.

Somebody shook me violently. I heard Alice's voice, and somebody else's too; "What happened Al?" The beautiful voice asked. "I was calling Jasper, asking him to come and help me and at the same time patting her back, and all of the sudden she blacked out. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't listen to me. I freaked and called you as Jasper came through the door. The rest you know Edward. Should we call Dad? I meen, if something's seriously wrong with her." Alice said. The voice, who I now knew belonged to Edward, said something I couldn't hear and then said loud to me; "Bella, Bella could you please open your eyes now?" I obeyed, I meen, who could say no to that beautiful voice. I blinked my tears away, and saw the most handsome guy I've ever seen. He had bronze-coulered untiedy hair, and piercing emerald-green eyes. Behind him stood a equally handsome guy, with blonde hair and light-blue eyes. He had his arm around Alice, who looked like she was going to burst out in tears. Behside them stood a huge guy, with black hair and brown eyes. He had his arm around a Beautiful blond-haired girl who had light-blue eyes exactly like the guy beside Alice. They were very much a like, ad I wondered if they maybe were siblings.

I realised I was lying on the floor, and pulled myself up in sitting position. "Sorry, Alice. I didn't meen to freak you out." I said looking at Alice. Alice smiled at me; "It's okay, but what happened to you? You were gone for like ten minuets." I hesitated, should I tell them thge truth? No, i've just met them, and I don't even now the other's names... I turned my gaze away from Alice, and looked at the other four in the room; "Who are you?" I felt bad for not answering Alice's question, but that couldn't be helped. Maybe someday I'll tell her. "Oh, This is my brother Emmet," Alice said pointing at the big guy,"And beside him is Rosalie, his girlfriend. This is Jasper, Rosalies twin-brother and my boyfriend," Looking at the good-looking guy next to her."and this is Edward, my twin-brother."Pointing at the god in front of me. "As you all know now, this is Bella, my new roommate."

..............................

Hope you like it! It's a little bit longer this time, so you better **reiview!!**


End file.
